KissXsis: The book of Change
by sasukeBFF
Summary: It was a day that everything changes. They just didn't know it. Today, when a mysterious package arrives with the gift to finally get Ako and Riko what they want. Keita's love. How far will they go and will one betray the other. Read and Review to find out.


The book of Change.

SasukeBFF

Disclaimer: I do not own Kissxsis.

Chapter 1: The mysterious package.

It was a sunny and bright day in Japan, the birds were singing. Life was great for everyone, well almost everyone. For three people, things weren't going so good. For Ako and Riko, it is simply because their step brother Keita keeps spurring their advance. For Keita, it is because his friends all seem to want to get with his sisters. He understands that many guys have fantasies about getting with twins and they are the only twins around.

"Ako? Riko? Are you home?" He calls out as he walks in through the door, he is carrying the mail. His cell phone vibrates and he opens it to see that he has received a text message from Ako, it reads 'Kei-Chan, Riko and I are going to be late from school due to a joint council meeting.' Keita sighs and shakes his head, " Oh well, at least I will have a few hours of peace." He looks through the mail and he sees a package for Ako and Riko, normally he would leave it alone, but as the package has no return address. He decides to open it, he feels a touch of anger, " I swear if someone had tried to endanger my sisters or if some of my so called friends had sent them dirty pictures of themselves. I will find out who and it will not be pretty." He opens the package and sees that it is just a textbook with a black cover, no pictures or anything like that. He goes through it, the pages are all blank. It just seems like a large journal. He puts the book on the table and goes up to his room to study so Ako won't bug him about not doing his homework or not studying once she gets home.

Keita begins studying, starting with the very subject that he hates the most first. Math. For a brief minute or two, he fantasies about throwing his math book into a fire and watching it burn.

He begins working on a problem, which is just your basic trigonometry, but the equations and everything both bore and frustrate him. So like always without Ako to help keep him awake, he ends up falling asleep over his math book.

"Kei-Chan." that is Ako's voice

"Keita." There is Riko's voice

They must be home, Keita's eyes open slightly, they are having trouble adjusting to the sun light. Wait, Sunlight? 'But how?' Keita wonders to himself, 'I had fallen asleep in my room.' Keita opens his eyes to see his sisters, only they are younger. He smiles, he is just having a dream about his past once again. He looks around, they are in a grassy field, this is where they use to play. He sees the creek, the deer. He begins to run around, playing tag with them. He is smiling and laughing, like always Ako spends most of her time being it, because she is the slowest runner among the three of them. This was back before he saw his sisters as being a bit of a pain. If he was honest with himself, they still aren't a pain. It's more of everyone around him that made it a pain to have them as sisters. It isn't their fault that others look at things that way. His dad had married their mom when he was five, his own mother died at a real young age. He doesn't remember her. His new mom and dad were always working. So his sisters were the ones who had comforted him whenever he was sad. Maybe his sisters behave in the way that they do, because they are used to him running to them. As a child, he would wish to marry both of his siblings, because then they would always be together. In a way, he was the one who had started his sisters feelings for him. He can't stop it without hurting them and he doesn't want to hurt them.

In reality, he is still asleep, his sisters had come home and walked into his room. He mumbles in his sleep, some drool rolling down the side of his face, "Ako. Riko."

Riko whispers over to Ako, " Do you think he is having a sex dream about us?"

Ako whispers back, " I really hope so. Maybe we are finally getting through to him."

Both girls continue to watch Keita as he sleeps, looking for any sign at all that he may be having a sex dream about them. They feel disappointed when they realize that he is not excited at all.

Ako sighs sadly, " Oh well, he will come around eventually. I will go and prepare dinner." Ako grabs Riko, " And I am not letting you stay up here alone with him."

Riko protest, trying to get out of Ako's surprisingly strong grip, " hey, I wouldn't do anything to him that was too bad. I might just wake him up with a nice kiss."

Ako manages to drag Riko out of the room, " Yeah, that nice kiss will include your tongue in his mouth."

Riko looks at her, " Look who is talking, you always have to shove your tongue in his mouth while he is still asleep every morning before breakfast."

The twins glare at each other, the room grows cold, both girls appear to be thinking the exact same thing. They both rush back upstairs and open Keita's bedroom door and they both try to get in at the same time and end up falling down on the floor. Keita is awoken by the noise.

Riko speaks up, " I get to kiss him first. I won."

Ako protest to that, " No, I won. My foot was half an inch more in the room than yours was."

Keita rubs his head tiredly and sighs, " Must you two continue to fight over every little thing." It is times like these that those two get on his nerves, he loves them both, to be honest though, their obsession is kind of creepy, not just for the fact that they have been siblings since they were five years old.

Riko gets up, " Shut mouth and open mouth." Riko pounces on Keita and forces her tongue into his mouth, however, as quickly as the kiss happens, it ends as Ako had pulled Riko off of Keita.

Ako looks at her, "Keep your nasty tongue out of Kei-Chan's mouth." suddenly she pounces on Keita and does the same thing, like always, she tries to get her tongue to go further in than Riko's. She tries to explore more of his mouth.

Riko tackles Ako and both girls begin wrestling on Keita's bedroom floor. He rolls his eyes, "Why am I the only normal one in this family?" He ask himself rhetorically.

Ako stops and looks at him, "Say Kei-Chan, were you having a sex dream about us?" She giggles and begins to crawl over to him, "Come on, don't be shy, you can honest with us. Always be honest to your sisters."

Riko looks at him as well, a fire is in her eyes, " Yes, be honest with us Keita, because if not…" She laughs slightly, " I will have to punish you and I would hate for things to come to that. So you had better be honest and for your sake, you had better have been having a sex dream about us." She looks over at Ako and nods, " After all, we both give you enough."

The twins look at each other and then back at Keita and speak together, " Material." then suddenly without warning both girls raise their skirts, exposing their panties to them.

Ako blushes as she holds her skirt up and looks at her brother, " Well Kei-Chan, are you excited?"

Riko doesn't ask, instead she just looks at his crotch, trying to will his dick to get hard with her eyes and lets out a slight growl, " you had better start getting excited around us when we do things like this, otherwise, we both will take extreme measures."

Keita sighs, although he knows Riko has no problem going very far in private, she is really shy in public, she can't even kiss him unless they are alone. Ako is very shy at home, but she is bolder in public. These two are polar opposites. Ako is smart, she is able to cook really well. She is more the cuter out of the two if he is honest due to her more innocent face. Riko is very athletic, out of the three of them, she is the most academically challenge and relies more on luck and chance to get through test which surprisingly works for her as she got into the same high school as Ako did. He knows that they choose a high school that was close with average grade acceptance due to the fact that they, Ako in particular, had many thoughts and ideas about what she wanted to do with him once they got to high school together. His sisters, although being older than him, look younger than him. It is one of the reasons that he feels slightly distributed by the fact that all of the guys that he know wants to go to the high school that his sisters go to due to the fact that they are looking forward to getting disciplined by them again. Ako is president of the student council and Riko is head of the discipline committee. He shakes his head and thinks to himself, 'Not that I will ever let those creepy perverted bastards anywhere near either of them if I have my way about it.'

Riko had realized that he had quit paying attention to them and she lowers her skirt and turns around and walks away, making a solemn vow, 'One day Keita, one day. Your heart will be mine, your body will be mine and my body will be the only thing that you ever want to see.'

Ako had lowered her skirt and walks away as well, making a similar vow as Riko makes, 'Your dick will get hard for only me.'

Riko's thoughts, 'My ass will tighten.'

Ako's thoughts, 'My boobs will grow.'

They clinch their fist and raise them high in the air as they think together, ' you will be mine and no one will get in my way.' they look at each other, ' especially not you.'

Riko thinks, ' Watch out Ako.'

Ako thinks, ' Look out Riko.'

They both think together, ' I will not lose to you.' they walk out the door of Keita's room, both feeling determined to finally beat the other. When it came to Keita's love, they had always been rivals, Riko had always pushed Ako and Ako had always pushed Riko. The only thing that they do agree is on is this. They will never let Keita get off while thinking of another girl.

Ako goes on downstairs and begins to start on dinner while Riko is sitting on the couch, lounging, watching TV. Ako is singing a song as she begins to cook on how to mix the ingredients together. After a few minutes, she notices the book on the table and goes over and picks it up, only for her, it isn't blank. The books cover has gold letters on it. It is called, 'the book of change.' Ako opens it and a card falls out, 'To Ako and Riko, may this book help you achieve the love that you would not have without it- A friend.' Ako opens the book and reads the front page, which is just an index explaining how the book is used and what it is for. 'Ako and Riko, congratulations, you have received the book of Change. This book is the most powerful object on earth, you two are the only ones able to read this or write in it. With this book, you will be able to take anything you want to happen and make it a reality, all you have to do is write it down. So go ahead and make a wish since you are the one reading this Ako.' Ako throws the book down in shock and screams.

Riko rushes into the kitchen and looks at her, "What's wrong Ako?"

Ako points to the book, she is slightly scared, " Weird book, it…I…just look at it."

Riko picks up the book and nearly drops it in shock as words suddenly appear where it was blank before, 'Riko, you had undoubtedly heard Ako was screaming and rushed in, yes, this book does have the power to make anything you two want to happen. Like I told Ako. Make a wish and see.'

Riko thinks for a second and decides to wait till after dinner before either of them try to make a wish. She whispers to Ako, " If we are to make a wish just to test it, we need to wish for something possible, but highly unlikely, but it should also lead to what we want."

Ako thinks for a minute and whispers to her, "How about we wish for our beds to break so Kei-Chan is forced to let us sleep with him tonight?"

Riko smirks at her, this way Keita cannot possibly turn them down from letting them share his bed, even if they break into his room three times a week to sleep in his bed already.

Ako goes back to cooking and Riko starts to set the table, and soon dinner is ready and on the table and Ako goes to the stairs and yells upstairs, "Kei-Chan, Dinner is ready. Come on down." Riko had meanwhile decided to put the book up to save it for later.

Keita comes on down and they begin eating, he looks around and decide to ask, " Where is mom and dad at?"

Ako looks at him and smirks slightly, " They had went on a business trip this morning, they won't be back until Monday. So until then, it is just us."

Riko smirks, not just slightly, but a full on smirk, " Yeah and I may choose to run around the house in just my underwear this weekend."

Keita looks at her, " Now wait a minute Riko, my friends could come over at any point and I will not have them talking about my sister freely running around half naked."

Riko looks at him, " Keita, you seem to forget, we are the oldest, so we are in charge while mom and dad are away and if Ako and I want to run around naked. WE are FREE to do so, and if WE want you to WATCH. YOU WILL. What will NOT be happening is YOUR FRIENDS being here to SEE it. Am I CLEAR?"

Keita looks at Riko in disbelief and looks at Ako in hopes that she will be the voice of reason again, " Ako, come on. Talk some sense into Riko."

Ako decides that if she ever wants to be Riko to getting him, she is going to have to play dirty, be willing to go as far, if not further, " No, Riko is right. You will not be leaving this house this weekend, your friends will not be coming over. WE will be walking around here NAKED, and you will be LOOKING at US."

Keita laughs weakly, " Okay, now, you two look kind of serious, but this joke has gone on far enough, now let's just eat. Okay?" Keita looks down at the meal that Ako had once again prepared for them, which is undoubtedly delicious. He begins eating, "Good Brisket Ako." He continues to eat, not ever noticing the looks of silent agreement between the two sisters. If he did, he knew he would have to be nervous, but now he believed that all that they were doing with the whole weekend naked thing was just a joke since Ako had agreed to it and that they were having him on. They have never gone that far before, they couldn't possibly do it now. Besides Ako would never agree to something like this.

"Good one." he says before finishing off what is on his plate. He chews and swallows, " you two really had me going there."

He gets up and following their usual routine, he and Riko begin working on washing the dishes once the meal is finished, since he got his homework done, He gets the TV while Riko and Ako go on up to do their homework, giving him some time to himself. Despite the fact that this is his free time to relax, he uses that time to think. Sometimes, he wonders if his sisters understand what they are saying. Sure, here in Japan, step siblings dating or getting married is legal and everything, but to be honest. He just couldn't choose, because if he choose one of them, it would hurt the other in a way that he could never fix. Things might be different if Japan was also Polygamy, but that is a completely different story. A part of him wonders if that was true. He did once want to marry Ako and Riko, but once he heard that it is illegal to be married to two people at the same time. That desire left him, it was no secret back then, he was just a stupid kid, but Ako and Riko never knew about that. About the fact that he destroyed his Ema which had contained his wish. Right at the very shine that he made his wish. It was then that he had lost his faith in god and it was also then that he had lost his dream to marry his twin sisters. He hopes that those two aren't holding onto that for his love, he doesn't want them to get hurt, to choose one would hurt the other and he can't have both. He can't hurt either of them, he can't have both, he can't choose one. If his classmates knew how he felt, then maybe they would be right. Maybe he is nothing but a sick pervert that is after his twin step sisters. The world is full of sick people, some are way worse than him. He had never forced his step sisters into anything and almost everyone encouraged him to get with one of them or both of them. That does include their parents. The only one that seems to be completely against the idea and the only normal one in Japan is Yuzuki Kiryu , his homeroom teacher.

Upstairs, in separate rooms, Ako and Riko are thinking about that book and what they could do with it. Before now, their future plans were very limited and left up to chance, but now everything was bright. They realize that they had been given a power. A power to do anything, they could make Keita fall in love with both of them with just a single written wish, but they don't want to do that. Keita will fall in love with them, because of them. Not because of some book. He loved them once. He wanted to marry them once. They know it, and they will make him want that again. This time, nothing will get in their way. They will make Polygamy legal if they have to. They had realized long ago that Keita would never choose between them, but they could have a three way and it will work out great, because they are twins, and after all. Twins share everything.


End file.
